


Jealous

by brxnnxe (Brynnella)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnella/pseuds/brxnnxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia loves to take Jordan his lunch everyday, but today she sees the new deputy flirting with him and decides to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was requested by obsessivemarrish and pickles2791
> 
> thank you so much for such a great prompt!

As Lydia strutted into the police station she couldn’t help but feel at home. A smile subconsciously made its way onto her face and she realized that she had been looking forward to this moment all day. Every single day, for a couple of weeks now, Lydia has been coming over to the police station during her lunch period to bring Deputy Parrish lunch that she would buy just for him. He told her once that his favorite was chicken caesar salad and a Dr. Pepper, so one day she surprised him at work, earning a huge smile from him which is all she needed to see to decide that she would definitely bring him lunch again and since then she has come almost every single day. Jordan told her that she shouldn’t spend money on him every day but it’s the least she could do since he worked his butt off keeping her safe. That and he brings her coffee every morning on his drive to work. 

She wore her her new red dress that she bought a couple weekends ago that she was saving for a happy day, and considering there weren’t many she felt that any happy day should be celebrated, especially with a beautiful red dress. Her long red hair was in loose curls that swayed behind her, almost as if there was a random personal fan in the station that was made for making her look beautifully wind blown. Lydia knew she looked great and felt it as her heels click, click, click against the floor. She felt powerful and strong. 

And honestly she was bubbling with excitement for Jordan to see her.

Lydia and Parrish weren’t dating, Lydia made that very clear to Stiles who would constantly question her relationship with the young deputy. But if she was being honest, she wouldn’t mind if they were dating. For months now they flirted back and forth: little smiles while they thought no one was looking, bringing each other coffee or lunch, little touches here and there. But neither of them have talked about their relationship title, or lack there of, and neither of them really wanted to. Lydia has been in too many unhealthy relationships in the past so for now she wanted a slow burn. And almost as if someone heard her wishes, Jordan Parrish came into her life. 

At first she thought it was just a coincidence that they always found each other at crime scenes. But now she knows that they were meant to find each other, and not in the romantic way, in the supernatural way. Both of them had supernatural abilities that they didn’t understand and have been spending most of their summer trying to figure out. She learned more about herself and also became very close to Jordan and, without Lydia even realizing, lead to her feeling something towards him that she hasn’t felt in a very long time. He was nothing like her past lovers; Jordan was soft and caring, passionate and safe. 

Jordan was exactly what Lydia needed right now.

Maybe that’s why when she saw him flirting with another deputy she felt fire in her veins. 

Okay so maybe he wasn’t exactly flirting, more like the deputy was flirting with him. Jordan was at his desk like usual, typing away on his computer, probably filing another report. Deputy Clark, the new deputy at the station, was leaning across his desk, showing off her very obvious cleavage and laughing way too loud for it not to be fake. Lydia narrowed her eyes at the obscene view in front of her. Who did this woman think she was? Lydia’s anger flared up as she saw Deputy Clark reach out and touch Jordan’s arm. 

Oh no.

Before Lydia even made up her mind she was at Jordan’s desk.

She touched his shoulder to get his attention and when he immediately turned around she smiled at him, almost forgetting about the annoying woman lying on his desk.

“Lydia,” Lydia smirked as Jordan greeted her, saying her name as if it was the only word he knew. Deputy Clark noticed his tone and immediately straightened herself up. 

“Oh hello Lydia,” Deputy Clark said sharply and then smirked. “Did school let out early?” 

Lydia wanted to choke the new deputy but knew that Jordan wouldn’t be too happy with her. 

“Nope just bringing my boyfriend his lunch,” Lydia said innocently while emphasizing the word boyfriend. She could see Jordan’s eyes latch onto her as she said that but ignored him and stared at Deputy Clark as if challenging her. 

“Boyfriend?” Lydia could see what was going through her head, as if she didn’t know what everyone thought when she walked into the station everyday.

“Yes”

“And how old-”

“18,” Lydia cut her off. Now Lydia was the one smirking at the embarrassed deputy as she nodded. “Almost 19.” 

“Right. Well have a nice lunch. I have to get back to work. I’ll talk to you later Jordan.” Lydia watched the deputy walk away before she brought an empty chair over and sat next to Jordan who was intently watching her.

“What?” Lydia said innocently.

Jordan chuckled and shook his head. “You never fail to surprise me, Lydia Martin.” He finally reached for his lunch.

“What do you mean?” Lydia took a sip of her tea and watched him eat his salad.

“I would’ve never thought I’d ever see Lydia Martin jealous. Ever. Yet I must have been abducted by aliens and taken to an alternate universe because I could’ve sworn you told Deputy Clark that I was your boyfriend,” He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

Lydia just shrugged, trying to hide the blush that somehow crept onto her cheeks. “She was all over you! I was just trying to save you from her. You should be thanking me,” Lydia looked up and smiled at him, also noticing that Deputy Clark was still watching them from her desk. Jordan noticed too but chose to ignore her as he kept his eyebrow raised, signaling that he didn’t believe a word she said. 

“Okay fine!” Lydia admitted and tried to look anywhere except his beautiful smile. “I was jealous.”

Jordan laughed grabbed one of Lydia’s hands, holding it between two of his. “Lydia Martin, if you think you have any reason to be jealous of anyone you must be crazier than I thought you were.” Lydia tried to hide the smile that made its way onto her face. 

“And between you and me,” Jordan got closer to Lydia’s ear, making her heart skip a beat. “I’m more of a strawberry blonde type.” Lydia broke out into a grin and blushed as he pulled back and winked at her, glad that Deputy Clark was watching in that moment. He wanted everyone in that station to know that he had no other interest in any other woman in the world except for Lydia Martin.

**Author's Note:**

> hope i did the prompt justice!
> 
> if you want to request another prompt just comment
> 
> or go on my tumblr 
> 
> brxnnxe.tumblr.com


End file.
